itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ally Dawson
Allyson "Ally" Dawson is a 15-year old talented aspiring singer-songwriter but with an extreme case of stage fright. She wrote the hit song that Austin performed in Rockers & Writers and got him famous. She helps him with his new-found fame. She is best friends with Trish, who is Austin's manager. She is portrayed by Laura Marano. She might has romance with Austin. Personality Ally is a talented but shy girl who has a thing for writing amazing songs. Caring about friendship, she brings her hilarous situations with her. One of her biggest fears is being on stage, but as she writes more hit songs, her friends help her to come out of her shell and get used to being on stage. She likes to follow the rules. Ally may be a germaphobe because she gets over disgusted over anything that's dirty. She is awkward at times, especially when she is under pressure. She also hates it when people try to touch her song book, like Austin does every now and then. Every time people try to touch it, she always snaps at them, "Don't touch my book!" Ally also likes pickles and is a terrible dancer as seen in Rockers & Writers and Club Owners & Quinceaneras. Ally finally tells Austin why she has stage fright in Filmmaking & Fear Breaking.. History Rockers & Writers Ally writes a song which Austin takes and records a music video with. After the music video becomes a hit online, Trish convinces Ally to tell the world she wrote the song. Then Austin convinces Ally to help him out with writing a new song. He gives her credit for both songs and they make a deal to become partners together. Kangaroos & Chaos Ally is pressured to quickly write another song for Austin since it's been over a month since his last one. She scribbles down Austin's song lyrics in illegible handwriting prompting Dez and Trish to start gathering strange props for the music video which they think correspond to her lyrics. Secrets & Songbooks Ally loses her songwriting book, which is also her top-secret diary, so she and Trish comb the mall looking for it, unaware that Austin and Dez have already found it and read it, revealing that Ally has a secret crush. Ally reveals that her crush is actually a boy named Dallas, and her and Austin's misunderstanding is cleared.. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers Ally wrote a song in which she thinks is the best song ever for Austin.Austin doesn't like it so they decided to hang out more.At the end Ally learned how to have a little fun and she wrote another song for Austin. Bloggers & Butterflies A hater known as Miami H8ter girl is blogging bad and embarrassing stuff about Austin because she hated Ally for having her song in a play instead of her's.H8ter girl made Ally sing the Butterfly song in front of a crowd of people knowing that Ally had stage fright,but Austin sings it for her instead.. Tickets & Trashbags When Austin get a chance to have his song in Shiny Money song,Team Austin got excited but after they realize there is only one ticket,everyone is fight for it,including Ally.Austin said yes to Ally because she talks to much.Ally,Trish and Dez decided to apologizes to Austin so they went to the Award show, which puts Ally on stage.. Managers & Meatballs A manager wanted to replace the whole gang with professional artists,Team Austin is disappointed but Ally was happy for him.She wrote another song for him telling Demonica that Austin doesn't need her to have his dreams come true.. Club Owners & Quinceaneras When Trish had a quinceaneras, Ally decided that it's the perfect time to ask Dallas to dance.After he said no,she turn sad.Austin then stop his performance and dance with Ally. At the end Ally and Dallas were doing weird dance moves. Deejays & Demos Ally writes her first personal song, You Don't See Me. The song expresses the pain of the anonymity Ally feels. Austin hears the song and plays it for Miami when he's on the radio with Miami Mack. When Miami Mack wants Austin to bring Ally to sing her song the next day, Ally panics. So Trish pretends to be Ally and lip synchs to You Don't See Me.. World Records & Work Wreckers Ally's crush on Dallas grows stronger. She often doesn't know what she is saying when she is around him, which causes her to accidentally tell him she'll mow his lawn for him. Later, when Dallas tells her he hates his job. Ally says "try working here (Sonic Boom)". Dallas misinterprets this and thinks it means he is hired at Sonic Boom. Dallas turns out to be a terrible employee and Ally realizes she has to fire him for 2 reasons: 1. He is a terrible employee 2. Her dad tells her they can't affords a new employee. Trish helps Ally find a way to fire him. In the end, Dallas ends up quitting. Songwriting & Starfish Ally, Trish, and Dez help Austin get ready for the Hot Summer Jam Contest on the beach, where he could win a chance to have his song played on the radio. Ally tries to put her previous, unpleasant beach-going experiences behind her. It is revealed in this episode that she and her father often went to the boardwalk and got ice cream when she was little. It is also revealed that her favorite ice cream is Fruity Mint Swirl. In the end of the episode, Ally writes the song, Heard It on the Radio, for Austin. Soups & Stars Ally finally gets a Tweeter account but has a problem writing good twits. Ally reunites with one of her favorite elementary school teachers, Miss Suzy, at her soup shop in the mall, Suzy's Soups. Ally thinks of this as a chance to finally get a gold star from Miss Suzy. When Ally tweets a picture of a spider in her soup at Suzy's Soups as an attempt to get more followers, Miss Suzy looses many customers. To make up for it and get a gold star, Ally tries to make a commercial with Austin, Trish, and Dez for Suzy's Soups. She ends up going way overboard. The commercial helps bring back customers and Miss Suzy tells Ally she only gave gold stars to the kids who needed extra motivation and Ally was so smart and talented that she didn't need that. Even though this makes Ally feel better, she still wants gold stars and by the end, she is covered in them. Burglaries & Boobytraps A mall theif has been robbing all of the stories in the mall. It is revealed in this episode that Ally is president of the Mall of Miami association. Ally tries to catch the theif after he steals a guitar from Sonic Boom. When Ally and Trish check the security cameras, they see that Austin stole the guitar. After confronting Austin, Austin tells her he just went to get it autographed by Bruno Mars because, he felt bad for missing her scheduled meetings. But, Trish already turned him in so she could get the rewards. So now, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Austin must all work together to clear Austin's name. In the end of the episode, Austin catches the theif and they find out it was the mall delivery man. myTAB & My Pet Ally leaves her pet parakeet with Austin, Dez, and Trish while she waits in line for the new myTab.. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking Dez is filming his first big movie named Claws ( Dun Dun Dun) and the whole gang jumps into help.Austin nabs the starring role ,Trish gets to play lot of characteres and Ally offers to help out with the props cause she has a stagefright.However when it's Austin's turn for his big scene,something triggers a childhood fear of umbrellas and that causes Austin to panic and quit on doing Dez's movie.This causes of Ally's stage fright to revealed to Austin Relationships Austin Moon :Main article: Auslly Austin and Ally have a friend and more than friends relationship. Ally really cares about Austin's feelings and hates lying to him, shown in "Kangaroos & Chaos." Austin also cares about Ally's feelings and was the one who asked Ally to become his permanent songwriter and partner. It is possible that they could have a crush on each other.Also,Austin has been helping Ally get over her stage fright.. Trish :Main article: (Trally) Ally and Trish are best friends. Ally tolerates Trish's craziness and the fact that Trish can't hold down a job. Trish often pushes Ally to do more things as shown in "Rockers & Writers.". Dez (Dally) Ally and Dez doesn't show much interaction even though they hang out, maybe due to Austin being both their friends. Dez gives Ally a ham in Rockers & Writers and he has the idea to read Ally's diary in Secrets & Songbooks. In Soups & Stars, Dez tells Ally that he is her BFF - "Best Freckled Friend.". Lester Dawson Lester Dawson is Ally's dad. They seem to have a very close relationship, although he told Ally that there is one and a bazillion chance to get famous in music. Lester trusts Ally to run Sonic Boom without him there. When Ally was little, she and her dad often went to the boardwalk at Miami Beach and got ice cream. Ally's favorite to eat was, and still is, Fruity Mint Swirl. Ally and her dad also share a special handshake.. (See Lally) Dallas : Main article: Dallyson Dallas is Ally's crush. He has been her crush since the episode, Secrets & Songbooks. Dallas has appeared in 3 episodes so far and each one has centered around him and Ally. Family Lester Dawson Father Ally's relationship with her dad, seems to be a good one, because he trusts Ally to watch the store for him, though he walks away before she can say anything. Lester also told Ally that there is one and a bazillion chance to get famous in music Trivia *She is a songwriter. *She works at Sonic Boom, her dad's business. *She likes pickles. *She can't dance. *She is a member of a book club. *She attended a calligraphy camp. *She loves gavelling. *Her favorite ice cream is fruity mint swirl. *She has a stage fright. *She has a songbook that no one can touch. *She is a member in a Cloud Watching club. *She cleans when she's upset. *She has a Tweeter account. *She is president of the Mall Association. *She has a pet parrot named Owen. *She had a goose named Pickles. *She is somewhat of a germaphobe. *She chews on her hair whenever she gets nervous. *When she gets excited, she tends to ask a lot of questions. *She can knit. *When she is nervous she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth (this my not occur anymore). *She started ballet when she was 4, although she is still a terrible dancer. *Her dad taught her how to play the piano when she was 5. *She hates it when people talk and chew with food in their mouth. *She hates it when people say libary instead of library. *Her and her father have a handshake. *She doesn't like the pizza parlor or arcade. *She is a fan of Bruno Mars. *She only goes to about one party a year. *She owns a stuffed dolphin. *She used to wear glasses. *She auditioned for a school in New York. Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Austin & Ally Main Characters Category:Females Category:Dawson Family Category:Friends of Austin Category:Friends of Trish Category:Friends of Dez Category:Teens Category:Musicians Category:Austin & Ally Category:Ally Dawson